Rain Musings
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: The return of Wet!Ken. Rated W for water. Old-fic No Updates


This story contains two things that you might find objectable, the first is the pairing and the second is Wet!Ken. If you don't know about my history with Wet!Ken, it's ok. You may not want to.  
  
Ken: But, But... you said if I did the MST you wouldn't do this again!  
  
So I lied. Big whoop.  
  
Digimon and all related persons, places and/or things are NOT mine. I use them for torch-entertainment purposes only. No sue.  
  
This story is dedicated to all those homophobes lurking in the shadows. Yes even you are rewarded with a time slot starting at midnight.  
  
***************  
  
My feet put them selves mindlessly one after another. I can feel the vibrations all up my body, but I can't remember moving them. Not that it matters. Nothing really matters anymore. Not the rain that has drenched my grey pants and shirt. Not the stares I'm receiving. Not even the fact that one misplaced step could put me in front of a truck with speedy intentions. None of that matters anymore.  
  
Three days ago i built up courage. More courage than I ever thought I could have. And told my dream guy that I loved him. He looked at me in shock. I can still see his dark eyes. His disbelieving eyes. I had leaned forward, hoping to catch his soft lips with mine. But instead of silk, I received a blow to the face. A fist or pure hatred, a fist that destroyed every thread of friendship we ever had. He told me to leave. He said that fags like me should be shot. That we all need help. That we were wrong.  
  
I'm not a courageous person by nature, shy at best. But I did it anyway. Now, my heart is in several pieces on the linoleum in his apartment. He says I can never come back and see him.   
  
Some times, like now, I regret telling him at all. A whole heart in a cage must be better than one that has been chewed up and spat out. Some how I could have lived knowing that there might be a chance of him loving me. But now, now bearing this bloody pain in my chest, I don't think I can go on.  
  
The rain is coming down in sheets; bits of hail hit me on my head. I endure the stinging pains. They seam to dull the other pain. Which is better than nothing. A drip makes it's way down my nose stopping at the tip. I blow it from the appendage and shake my head trying to shed the water.   
  
Droplets of water come loose from my hair and fly about. It doesn't help the damp state I'm in. Buckets of water fall down to replace the ones that I shook off.   
  
"All I know is that I don't know. All I know is that I don't know nothing," I chant under my breath, knowing that it's all I know. The change of vibrations tells me that I'm on a bridge. I stop and look over the edge. The droplets ripple the water underneath. It looks inviting, it wants to hold me in its sweet embrace. It has some appeal. I look up. My vision is blurred with rainwater. It stings. But the pain is welcome.  
  
I start walking again. I couldn't jump. Wormmon needs me. He'd blame himself if anything were to happen to me. He means so mush to me as well. If my love means I would die. My bond will keep me alive. In pain but not dead.   
  
The rain slows to a drizzle and the warm winds pick up. I find myself staring up at his building. My chest seizes up. I clench my eyes tight at the reflection of some distant light on his window. A light that just may be closer than I thought. I walk on. Circling back to my home. Circling down deeper into the darkness of my mind. Deeper than anyone could ever hope to reach. Not that hope has any place in this realm of the living dead.   
  
This is my silent hell. Where ever scream can be heard in the darkness. Every colour can be seen with horrific clarity. And every shape you have seen on your wall or under the bed walk freely.  
  
This is where you have sent me.   
  
This is you.  
  
This is hell.  
  
Damn you.  
  
End  
  
Well that's it then. Your time slot has ended and I'll be turning in. To what I'm still deciding. And the DD that Ken was in love with will remain a secret. But feel free to speculate. In your heart you will know who it *truely* is.  
  
R&R because All Your Base Are Belong To Us.  



End file.
